


A Friendly Game

by Manuflipt



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuflipt/pseuds/Manuflipt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian Bashir and Elim Garak share a friendly game over lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Game

**A Friendly Game**

Elim Garak sits in the Promenade, slowly trimming into his lunch. As he begins to wonder if the good doctor has been detained by a medical emergency, Julian approaches his table with a wry grin, carrying something other than a tray from the replicator.

“Garak; you’re still here. Excellent.” Julian smiles.

“Not your usual fare, doctor? Some delicacy from Earth you wish to share?”

“Earth yes, but this isn’t a delicacy, it’s a classic. I’ve brought a game.”

“A game? Doctor, I should have you know that I _despise_ games.”

“Please. Every day during lunch, you seem delighted to treat the very essence of truth as a game.”

“I beg your pardon, but the truth is very serious.”

“And the lies?”

“Gravely so.”

“Well then, as our talks are so often colored by your love of obfuscation, I wanted to share a game where there are no lies to hide behind.”

“Intriguing. What is this game?”

“It’s called chess. The rules are fairly simple, but the strategy is _woefully_ complex.”

“You intend to pit your genetically enhanced intellect against what you perceive to be my inherently devious nature? I believe you have me at a severe disadvantage, doctor. If my expertise truly is the mere spinning of lies, how could I ever hope to prevail in a challenge were every move takes place in plain sight?”

“That’s what I want to find out. Now…” Julian sets the board down and starts to arrange the white pieces in front of himself. “The simple part of the set-up is the row of pawns. It’s the more powerful pieces that…”

“I find it quite interesting that you have delegated the _obsidian_ pieces to me.”

“I thought it fitting.”

“Quite, I’m sure.”

Garak begins to accurately arrange the black pieces on his own side of the board.

Julian cocks his head at the display “I’m sorry; do you know this game?”

Garak grins. “I’m trying to prove a point before we begin this game which you believe will prove yours. You can never _completely_ remove the opportunity for dishonesty, and I wanted to ease you into this exercise in disappointment.”

“Pre-existing knowledge of the game aside, there’s no lying in chess, Garak. As you stated yourself, every move is performed in plain sight.”

“Ah yes, every move… visible to all! But what of the motivations behind them?”

Julian wrinkles his face as he makes his first move. “Your turn.”

“Now, let’s pause for a moment.”

“Pause? I’ve only moved my first piece.”

“And surely you’ve calculated every possible outcome from this point forward. I am completely at your mercy. I struggle to find your purpose.”

“I said…” Julian says as he narrows his eyes at his friend, “your move, Garak.”

“As you wish.” Garak cracks his knuckles, examines the board closely, and moves a pawn forward.

The two exchange the next few moves in silence. Julian wears a serious, calculating stare while Garak looks over the board with a devious giddiness.

As Julian starts to move his next piece, Garak interrupts.

“Now doctor, let me ask you: what was my motivation to make that particular move? I have not _lied_ to you. I have not uttered a word for several moves now. You can see exactly what I’ve done. Do you believe this field of black and white has no room for gray in the spaces between?”

Julian moves his next piece. “Garak, this is a game of strategy—of _calculated_ moves. Sacrifice.”

“And deception. Don’t forget; this is also a game of deception.”

“But…”

“But nothing, dear doctor. Who says words must be spoken to weave a lie? I assure you, I can feign oblivion as I expose one of these pointy figures…”

“Bishops.”

“Of course they are,” Garak nods and widens his eyes for a split second as he smiles. “I’ve left one vulnerable. Do you know if I made an error? Am I baiting your rook? Is pointing it out now part of a ruse to make it seem intentional when perhaps it was not? Hmm?”

Julian squints at the board. His genetically enhanced intellect allows him to see possibilities many moves ahead. The variable at play is how many moves ahead Garak is planning. Is it: sacrifice a bishop, take a rook, loose a knight, then check? Or is it: keep the bishop, lose a pawn, take a knight, then corner a queen?

Garak responds to Julian’s extended contemplation. “I see that my perceived handicap is causing you trouble? ‘How smart is he?’ you’re asking yourself. ‘How bold is he?’ ‘How reckless?’”

“Of all the things you’ve been, Garak, you’ve never been reckless.”

“Have I not? I bombed my own shop once—while I was still inside no less. You wouldn’t call that reckless?”

“A calculated risk is what it was. Survivable self-inflicted injury versus certain death by an assassin.”

“If I’m a ‘calculated risk’ kind of man, this should be child’s play for you. I surely can’t out-calculate the genetically enhanced Julian Bashir.”

“You’re enjoying this torment, Garak. You’re merely mocking me.”

“Torment? No,” Garak shakes his head. “You wanted to play a game, and I’m having a _splendid_ time.”

Julian and Garak trade several more moves in silence. Their battle of wits begins to draw a crowd. At first other lunch-goers simply glance at the two men engaged in their strategic dance. But eventually, passersby linger to watch the spectacle: the brilliant, enhanced doctor pitted against the eloquent tailor/Obsidian Order operative.

“I must say, Julian, you are an _excellent_ chess player.”

“I assume stroking my ego is simply another form of deception.”

“I’m utterly offended, doctor. Deception and distraction are two _very_ distinct disciplines. I pride myself in being accomplished at both. To have it go unrecognized hurts deeply.” Garak blinks at Julian.

“What did you move? You waited for me to take a drink and you moved something!” Julian studies the board intently, not finding anything amiss.

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to imply that I…”

“Cheated? Is that what you were going to say?”

“I respect you _far_ too well to cheat you, doctor. I’m merely trying to keep you guessing. Isn’t that part of the strategy of this game?”

Julian points to a couple of amused observers. “Keep a close eye on him. Keep him honest.”

“ _Please_ ,” Garak scoffs. “Keep the Cardassian spy honest? You should hear yourself.”

Julian huffs at his opponent. “It’s your move.”

“Is it? I’d lost track. Let’s see…” Garak surveys the board and makes his move. “There.”

“What? Why did you…?”

“Seriously doctor, if I were to tell you why I made that particular move, would you have _any_ faith in my explanation?”

Julian sighs and stares at the pieces on the board. Garak grins and watches Julian closely. After thirty seconds of intense study, Julian makes his move.

“Check mate,” Julian says and smiles. He looks up to see that Garak indicates no amount of surprise.

“Very good, doctor. I told you that you were good at this game.”

“But you… you lost on purpose?”

“I’m sorry, was the point here to _win_ the game? It was my understanding that the point was to determine whether or not deception was possible in this game of yours. Once I felt I’d proven my side of the argument to my satisfaction, I saw no need to continue.”

“But…”

“This has been _very_ stimulating, doctor. However, I will have to decline any rematch.”

“But I…”

“You should have more clearly stated the terms of victory in this experiment. I’m truly sorry if the outcome of a more competitive match eluded you, but I really must get back to my work.”

Garak stands and walks away from the table.

“But…”

Julian turns back to the chess board. He props an elbow on the table and rests his chin on his hand. He lets out a long sigh as he tips the obsidian king on its side.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
